ketika sebuah cerita dapat kau balik
by AceTeaWheeCha
Summary: [Chap 3 up!]/Bagaimana jika kita mendapati sebuah masalah pelik. Dan hanya memiliki pilihan antara, mencari akar masalahnya. Atau, mencari solusi yang tepat. Pikirkanlah/Kaisoo/JonginxKyungsoo/all EXO member & OC/
1. Chapter 1

.ketika sebuah cerita yang dapat kau balik.

By: code ice tea

Cast: Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo, member EXO

Dan mereka bukan punya aku, kecuali cerita ini

Warning : GS! For Kyungsoo and few member EXO

Note: Aku gak tahu menurut kalian cerita aku yang ini kayak gimana soalnya aku udah lama hiatus. Dan baru ini pengen banget update cerita baru. Dan yang ini menggunakan gaya bahasa baru. Tapi aku rasa masih jauh, dan mungkin bakal ada typos, sorry.

Kalau ada cerita yang mirip kayak gini mungkin itu kebetulan. Dan aku ada ter inspirasi sama satu ff yang temanya kayak gini aku lupa ff apa. Tapi sisanya gak mirip kok. Murni otak runyam milik aku.

Cerita yang kemaren mungkin gak aku lanjutin karena aku baru sadar kalau itu tuh jelek bahasanya terlalu susah di mengerti.

Semoga kalian suka.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika kita membalik sebuah cerita yang harusnya telah selesai.

Lalu bagaimana akhirnya, akankah berakhir bahagia.

.

Harusnya Jongin tidak terbangun lebih awal pagi ini. Karena biasanya ia bangun saat jam makan siang. Pemalas ini terbangun karena aroma sedap yang asing merasuk ke dalam penciumannya hingga terbawa mimpi. Yang anehnya itu mimpi buruk.

Kepalanya masih terasa pening ketika Jongin mencoba bangun dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sepertinya alkohol yang ia tenggak tadi malam baru benar-benar memberi efeknya pagi ini. Dan sepertinya tidak pernah bagus untuk kepalanya. Jongin mencoba tak acuh pada angin yang menembus langsung kulit tanpa kaosnya ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar kamarnya. Mengikuti jejak aroma masakan yang tidak familiar.

Ia mengernyit begitu merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya. Dan baru tersadar sepertinya akan memuntahkan segala makan malamnya karena efek alkohol. Secepat yang ia bisa Jongin kembali ke kamarnya dan masuk kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua yang ada di perutnya. Tersedak sedak ia mengerluarkannya. Dan itu sangat tidak nyaman.

Setelah membersihkan mulut dan membasuh wajah kusutnya di westafel, Jongin terpaku sejenak pada refleksi di hadapannya. Ia menyeringai mendapati wajah tampannya terbubuh beberapa bekas lebam dan goresan kecil. Itu tidak sakit, dan ia tidak peduli.

Jongin kembali melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga lantai dua begitu organ penciumannya menerima rangsangan harum dari arah dapur.

Dan sepertinya Jongin telah tinggal dengan segala kejutan dalam Kehidupannya, hingga ia tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati seorang gadis tengah memasak di dapurnya. Yang mana itu adalah hal teraneh, mengingat dia tidak menyewa maid ataupun kekasih. Dia hanya sedikit mengangkat alis dan berjalan mendekati kulkas disamping dapur, mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenggaknya hingga setengah. Tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari gadis bercelemek biru yang berkutat pada masakannya, dan Jongin tidak ingat ada celemek itu di rumahnya.

Gadis itu masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin ketika perlahan pemuda tan itu mendekat dan menopang separuh badan-setengah telanjang-nya di meja, memperhatikan si gadis yang serius memasak-sepertinya sup-dan terkadang menggerutu karena masakannya tidak sesuai rasa yang di harapkan.

Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil dan terus memperhatikan si gadis, dan Jongin dapat mendengar senandung lembut dari si gadis.

"Suaramu bagus." Celetuk Jongin sembari menenggak air mineralnya.

Gadis itu terlonjak dan menjatuhkan sendok sayur di tangannya dengan suara gaduh yang ribut. Gadis itu memekik dan berbalik menghadap Jongin.

Wajah terkejutnya membuat Jongin ingin tertawa, wajah itu sungguh lucu.

"Harusnya aku yang terkejut." ucap Jongin santai meletakkan botol tadi di meja

"Kau..! Jongin..?"

Jongin mengerut alis, "Kau tahu aku? Apa aku mengenalmu hingga kau ada di dapurku?" Jongin menatap mengintimidasi dan bersedekap.

Gadis itu mendekat selangkah, "Kau tidak ingat aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, namamu Do Kyungsoo?" sekali lagi Jongin memastikan. Tangannya bersedekap dengan pose berpikir. Menyapukan pandangan dari ujung rambut kebawah seolah meneliti dan mengingat-ngingat gadis di hadapannya.

Dan gadis itu berekspresi jengkel dan kesal, "Aku sudah katakan itu tiga kali, kau tidak ingat juga?" ia bertolak pinggang dan menghentak lantai.

"Bagaimana aku ingat padamu kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu." Jongin menghempas bahu telanjangnya pada sofa. Jongin bersikukuh tidak ingin memakai kausnya dengan alasan panas meski ini pagi hari dan gadis itu telah menyerah untuk memaksanya. "Apa ibuku yang membayarmu untuk datang ke rumahku?" Jongin sejenak mencondongkan tubuh dan memasang wajah serius.

Seketika Gadis itu melempar bantal sofa ke Jongin. Dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja tidak! Astaga!" Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Sudah kukatakan berulangkali, aku ini tunanganmu Kim Jongin."

"Sejak kapan aku punya tunangan." Jongin yang keras kepala tetap bersikukuh. "Katakan berapa ibuku membayarmu untuk ini."

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak di bayar!" Kyungsoo menjerit frustasi.

"Aku tidak percaya, kupikir kau mabuk."

"Kau tahu," Gadis itu beranjak dari sofa dan tiap gerak-geriknya tidak luput dari pandangan Jongin."Aku punya bukti kalau kita sudah bertunangan. Dan aku sedang tidak mabuk, kecuali kau yang mabuk disini." ternyata gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya.

Demi Tuhan! Jongin rasa dia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol saat ini. Karena seumur hidupnya dia tidak merasa pernah bertunangan dengan siapapun, dan pagi ini dia mendapat berita yang sungguh mengejutkan.

Apalagi saat nyatanya gadis itu mendekat dan menyerahkan benda hitam persegi di hadapannya. Jongin dapat melihat layarnya menampilkan foto sepasang muda-mudi tengah ciuman dan berbalut pakaian formal dengan latar belakang pantai.

Itu wajahnya dan gadis di hadapannya.

Oh sial! Sepertinya Jongin tahu kenapa yang hadir tadi pagi adalah mimpi buruk, karena nyatanya semua ini bagai mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak pernah menganggap apa yang selama ini terjadi adalah nyata, dia selalu menganggap semua ini mimpi, yang buruk. Setidaknya selama seminggu ini dia mencoba membiasakan segalanya yang terasa sangat asing. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin yang biasanya serampangan dan sulit di atur kini harus terbiasa di atur dan di kelilingi ocehan menyebalkan seorang gadis. Gadis yang mengubah hidupnya semingguan ini. Gadis yang mengaku tunangannya.

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu mengomel dan menceramahinya tentang segala hal dan Jongin enggan menghitungnya. Jongin jadi bosan sendiri mendengarnya. Seperti tidak ada habisnya gadis itu mengoceh bahkan di minggu pagi tenang yang harusnya Jongin dapat tidur hingga sore tanpa gangguan. Sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jongin menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis cerewet yang suka memaksa.

Dan itu menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo datang pagi-pagi sekali minggu pagi itu, Jongin tidak terkejut dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat kunci cadangan rumahnya. Yang membuat Jongin menggeram tertahan yaitu ketika gadis manis bermata bulat itu menarik selimut tebalnya tiba-tiba. Mau tak mau tidur nyaman Jongin terusik.

"Bangun kau pemalas."

Jongin menggeram dan kembali menarik selimutnya. Tapi seberapapun keras kepalanya Jongin, Kyungsoo lebih keras kepala lagi. Gadis itu kembali menarik selimut itu hingga jatuh kelantai. Dan Jongin yang dasarnya bandel hanya diam dan menenggelamkan kepala di bantal, menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Ayo bangun, dasar pemalas. Kita harus belanja."

Jongin hanya menggumam tidak. Dan Kyungsoo yang habis kesabarannya pun menarik lengan Jongin kuat hingga pemuda itu tersentak dan terbangun. "Apa-apaan!" Teriaknya melotot kearah Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo jelas tidak takut.

"Kau akan sakit jika tidur terlalu lama."

"Ya Tuhan! Ini masih pagi."

"Masih pagi apanya jika matahari telah bersinar terik."

"Tidak." Keputusan terakhir, dan Jongin kembali bergelung memeluk guling di ranjang.

"Jongin!"

"Kalau begitu berusahalah lebih keras."

Dan Kyungsoo menyanggupinya dengan menarik kembali lengan pemuda berkulit coklat itu. Tapi Jongin tidak semudah itu tentu saja.

Seberapa keraspun Kyungsoo mencoba harusnya dia tahu kekuatan pria lebih kuat ketimbang wanita. Jadi saat Jongin tiba-tiba menyentak tangannya dengan kuat Kyungsoo yang limbung pun akhirnya jatuh menimpa Jongin.

Tepat di pelukannya.

Sejenak segala sesuatu di sekitar mereka jadi terasa lebih lamat dan terhenti. Hanya ada Kyungsoo di mata Jongin begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimana wajah putih Kyungsoo yang terlihat dari dekat terjejak rona merah samar dan itu manis.

Jongin menyeringai jahil saat mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Makin memajukan wajahnya menatap wajah indah itu. Mencoba menangkap aroma lembut dari parfum yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Kyungsoo sejenak mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Rona merah samar telah terpias dan tak dapat lagi di sembunyikan begitu dia menatap tepat ke iris kecoklatan Jongin yang menawan. Dan wajah tampan Jongin yang makin membuatnya terpaku meski jarak diantara wajah mereka nyaris tidak ada.

Seketika Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari Jongin dan itu membuatnya terbuai, terbuai untuk makin menikmatinya lebih dalam dan memejamkan matanya.

Mengingat tiap detil dari lekuk wajah tampan Jongin, di tiap hembus napas hangat Jongin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan itu makin membuatnya terbuai makin dalam untuk semakin mengatupkan mata bundarnya.

Klasik.

Jongin terkekeh mendapati wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya, yang kurang dari lima centi. Dia menjentik hidung lucu gadis itu. "Terpesona padaku, Nona?" Jongin menyeringai.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan membuka matanya lebar. Mata itu lucu, pikir Jongin.

"A-ah! Tidak." Kyungsoo secepat kilat beranjak dari pelukan hangat Jongin. "Cepat bangun atau aku akan menghubungi Ibumu!" Kyungsoo setengah mati menahan malunya dan beralih mengambil selimut di lantai kemudian melipatnya. "Aku serius, cepat bangun! Aku tunggu di bawah." Kyungsoo melangkah menuju pintu kamar Jongin dengan wajah semerah cherry.

Dan Jongin tertawa setelah Kyungsoo keluar menutup pintu. "Astaga gadis itu, lucu sekali."

"JONGIN!-

-AKU SERIUS! CEPAT MANDI DAN TURUN! DAN LUPAKAN SOAL TADI ATAU AKU TELPON IBUMU!"

Oh.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo serius. Dan kalau sudah begini mau tak mau Jongin menurut. Karena amukan Kyungsoo ataupun Ibunya lebih mengerikan dari mimpi buruk. Sembari mengerang dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sepertinya niatan tidur hingga sore tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Yah, begitulah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menambahkan satu lagi daftar sifat Kyungsoo yang menyabalkan yaitu suka memerintah ini-itu, meski tidak berat tapi nyatanya Jongin tetap merasa risih. Dan sialnya, Jongin tidak dapat membantahnya. Seolah apapun yang terlontar dari bibir lucu gadis itu adalah sebuah ultimatum yang tak terganggu gugat.

Seperti saat Kyungsoo akhirnya menyeretnya ke supermarket terbesar di kota, entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo memilih kemari, seperti tidak ada mini market di dekat rumah Jongin. Tapi yang pasti Jongin tidak dapat membantah.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan yang instan. Jadi kau harus mengurangi pembelian mie instan dan ramyun." sungut Kyungsoo dan menaruh kembali semua makanan instan yang tadi Jongin ambil dengan asal dari troli dan menaruhnya kembali. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Tambahnya sembari melangkah kebagian sayuran bagian selatan.

Jongin mau tak mau mengikutinya dengan malas dan bertopang dagu diatas pegangan troli."Yeah, whatever."

"Bukan whatever, Kim Jongin. Tapi baiklah."

"Oh, baiklah. Nyonya Kim." Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang merona hingga telinga. Hingga seminggu ini sepertinya Jongin sedikit mengerti bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu tersipu, dan rona merah tipis di wajah gadis itu begitu manis. Yah, Jongin samasekali tidak ingin munafik untuk itu.

"Menyebalkan."

"Iya, aku tahu kau menyukaiku."

"Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan bersiap melemparnya dengan seikat sayur bayam ditangannya. Meski tak dapat munafik jika rona itu masih menempel. Sungguh menggemaskan, bagaimana warna merah itu menyapu tipis wajah putih itu. Apalagi mata bundar itu begitu lucu. Jongin lagi-lagi jatuh pada pesona gadis itu.

Seseorang mendekati mereka dan mengamati mereka yang seperti nyaris berperang bahan sayur.

"Kyungsoo...?"

Gadis yang dipanggilpun sedikit tersentak dan sejenak berpaling pada sumber suara. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap gadis dihadapannya. Membuat gadis lain yang tadi menyapanya mencubit gemas wajah Kyungsoo. "Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo, kau masih saja menggemaskan seperti dulu."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekali lagi wajah gadis mungil dengan airliner dimatanya itu.

"Baekhyun-eonni...?"

.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menyusul kami."

Jongin seketika ingin tersedak tapi sayangnya dia tidak sedang meminum kopinya saat ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggenggam erat mug coffee di tangannya dan tersenyum malu pada pasangan di hadapannya yang sedang berangkulan mesra.

"A-ah, Baekhyun-eonni, aku masih tidak tahu. Ibu yang mengatur semuanya." Kyungsoo yang wajahnya terselendang merah muda mulai menyesap mocanya menghindar dari tatapan jahil Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin sama sekali tidak membantu, pemuda itu hanya memainkan minumannya dalam diam dan menatap keluar Coffee Shop, pemikirannya entah di tempat atau tidak.

"Ayolah Kyung, kalian tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya menikah itu." Baekhyun tampak sumringah dihadapan juniornya semasa sekolah dulu itu. "Iyakan, Chanyeol." Gadis riang itu mengalih atensinya pada pemuda yang merangkulnya dari samping. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tersenyum dan mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun karena gemas dengan bibir tipis itu. Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli.

Jongin jadi berpikir mungkin jika sudah menikah nanti dia akan sebebas pasangan riang di hadapannya ini. Mengecup dan memeluk istrinya kapanpun dia mau tanpa rasa canggung dan keraguan. Tapi, apakah dia bisa seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Tunangannya itu. Dan yang Jongin bersumpah bahwa seumur hidup dia tidak pernah merasa pernah bertunangan. Dan memiliki tunangan seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi kenyataan bahwa seluruh orang yang ia kenal bersaksi telah menyaksikan sendiri pertunangannya dan mereka memiliki bukti yang mutlak. Itu yang membuat Jongin frustasi dan mencoba kembali mengingat-ingat tentang hari pertunangannya saat itu. Dan Jongin sangat yakin dia tidak sedang mabuk saat itu ataupun dia mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia setelahnya hingga tak ingat apapun. Intinya Jongin sangat frustasi akan misteri mengerikan yang mirip mimpi buruk ini dan tentu saja sangat membingungkannya.

Jongin tampak berpikir keras terhadap perasaan baru yang ia rasakan jika Kyungoo berada disekitarnya. Dia memijat keningnya frustasi, tidak habis pikir terhadap apa yang telah terjadi dan menerawang jauh dari Coffee shop tempatnya terduduk sekarang. Hingga dia terlempar kedunia nyata saat menangkap senyum manis yang berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

Itu sungguh manis. Jongin tidak ingin menyangkalnya.

Yang Jongin tangkap Kyungsoo suka sekali tersenyum dan tertawa jika berada di dekat Baekhyun, yang notabene gadis periang dan memiliki candaan khas. Jongin suka sekali melihat senyum itu. Tapi sayangnya entah bagaimana ketika hanya ada dirinya saja Kyungsoo tidak akan tersenyum begitu. Di akan kembali menjadi monster cerewet yang suka memaksa.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat mempertahankan senyum cantik itu di wajah Kyungsoo, selamanya. Meskipun dia bukan tipikal orang yang suka bergurau dan wajahnya akan seperti menyeringai ketika tersenyum-itu bawaan lahir.

.

.

.

.

Suatu sore yang harusnya Jongin habiskan untuk malas-malasan setelah seharian melatih tari para trainee di Kantor management malah berubah menjadi petaka saat Jongin baru pulang dan mendapati rumahnya benar-benar rapi.

Tidak, itu bukan masalah sebenarnya. Jongin setidaknya tahu setelah akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo hadir dan selalu mengacaukan hidupnya-atau membenahi hidupnya tepatnya, bahwa gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu sangat suka kebersihan dan kerapihan.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah kamarnya yang terlihat rapi, benar-benar rapi, tanpa sedikitpun jejak pakaian-termasuk pakaian dalam-yang berserak di manapun seperti biasanya. Dan itu yang membuat Jongin geram. Jongin setidaknya mencoba berpikir positif akan kehadiran gadis tunangannya selama ini yang mencoba menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk dirinya kelak dan mencoba membenahi hidup Jongin yang terkesan serampangan. Setidaknya ia mencoba positif, hingga akhirnya mencapai batas sabarnya sekarang.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur yang tengah memasak makan malam.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Kyungsoo memperlihatkan senyum bentuk hatinya, namun itu tidak sama sekali berpengaruh pada hati panas Jongin."Kenapa aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu, kapan kau pulang?" Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan mencoba meraih mantel Jongin yang belum ia lepas. Tapi Jongin menepisnya kasar.

Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu," Jongin menggeram, matanya memerah menahan emosi dan tangannya terkepal di samping tubuh. "Kau puas huh? Kau puas mengacaukan hidupku."

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan." Jongin maju selangkah dan mencengkram kemeja Kyungsoo. "Kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan seluruh sistem hidupku. Mencoba mengaturku dan mempengaruhiku dengan dalih sebagai kekasihku. Tapi apapun itu, aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi tunanganmu. Dan aku tidak tahu skenario apa yang telah kalian buat untukku, aku tak peduli. Dan aku tidak peduli berapa bayaran yang kau terima dari Ibuku, yang aku ingin kau keluar dari hidupku dan membiarkanku hidup seperti yang kusuka."

"K-kau b-bicara apa, Jongin." Jongin dapat melihat bagaimana mata bundar itu melelehkan air mata dan irisnya penuh dengan getar-getar ketakutan.

"Yang aku bicarakan disini adalah hidupku. Siapa kau beraninya menjamah seluruh privasiku. Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak pernah menyentuh barang di kamarku. Apapun itu asal jangan kamarku." Jongin menyentakkan kerah kemeja Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu terhenyak dan nyaris limbung jatuh kebelakang jika saja tidak ada meja. Kyungsoo baru tahu sisi amarah dari seorang Kim Jongin, tunangannya. Dan itu menyeramkan.

"Kau boleh membersihkan segala sudut rumahku sesukamu. Tapi tidak untuk kamarku yang penuh barang berharga meski itu terkesan berantakan. Kau tidak pernah tahu ada kartu nama yang terselip di baju atau juga kutaruh di lantai." Jongin memijat pelipisnya frustasi, lagi-lagi. "Yang sekarang telah lenyap entah dimana." Imbuhnya.

Dari dulu hingga kini, Jongin tidak suka privasi kamarnya terjamah orang lain, sekalipun itu tunangannya. Atau setidaknya begitulah.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Terlambat, aku tidak tahu kau buang kertas-kertas itu atau kau enyahkan kemana, tapi yang perlu kau tahu benda itu berharga karena banyak kartu nama dari CEO management artis yang seharusnya dapat membuat pekerjaanku menjadi lebih mudah, dan bisa saja aku debut sebagai artis nantinya."

"J-jongin A-aku..."

"Keluar."

"Apa?"

Jongin tampak menggeram dan menutup mata menahan gejolak emosi. "Pergilah, keluar dari rumahku." Suaranya dalam dan serak, Kyungsoo seolah tertimpa beban batu yang menyesakkan. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan segalanya.

"Dan keluar dari kehidupanku."

Jongin memparhetikan Kyungsoo yang mulai menitikan air mata, entah kenapa Jongin merasa tersayat perih di bagian hati. Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya, "Baik, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kim Jongin." Gadis berbadan kecil itu mulai melepas apronnya dan melangkah keluar dapur, sebelum suara Jongin menghentikan.

"Tunggu." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu merogoh sesuatu di kantung mantelnya. "Ini, untuk apa yang telah Ibuku berikan. Katakan padanya aku tidak butuh dirimu."

Yang membuat Kyungsoo tersayat adalah amplop yang Kyungsoo yakini berisi uang itu di sodorkan padanya. "Sebegitu tidak sukanya 'kah kau padaku? Hingga menilai cintaku dengan uang." Kyungsoo menatap kecewa."Jika begitu tidak usah. Lebih baik aku pergi dengan sendiri, membawa cintaku yang tidak ingin kau akui."

Dengan itu Kyungsoo melepas cengkraman tangan besar Jongin di lengannya. Serta seluruhnya tentang Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit berlari saat menghampiri tasnya di sofa dan buru-buru mengenakan mantelnya karena musim dingin masih berlangsung.

"Aku pergi," Kyungsoo berjalan ke pintu utama rumah Jongin."Dan untuk kau tahu aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ibumu yang berada di maldives. Ku harap kau ingat siapa dahulu yang mengejar cintaku, Jongin."

Dan Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah Jongin serta merta membawa hatinya dari kehidupan Jongin.

Padahal hari ini ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa menyesal. Tapi yang pasti itu membuat hatinya merasa kacau dan moodnya benar-benar buruk saat ini, dan itu sangat tidak nyaman. Dia melemparkan amplop di tangannya dan berteriak keras, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan baru yang aneh yang hinggap di dadanya. Dia tersungkur kelantai dan mencengkram dada kirinya, mengenyahkan rasa kebas di sana. Tapi tetap saja, percuma.

Rasa bersalah yang aneh di hatinya makin menjadi kala ia menemukan di atas meja, seloyang besar strawberry cake yang belum rampung di hias.

Namun di atasnya telah tergores dengan untaian kalimat yang membuatnya makin sesak.

'Happy Birthday. Kim Kyungsoo. Always love Kim Jongin.'

Dan selembar foto yang tergeletak di sebelah cake itu, fotonya dan Kyungsoo yang di ambil entah kapan.

Jongin menjambak rambutnya mencoba mencari potongan memori yang mestinya ada dan amat penting di hidupnya. Meskipun itu hanya secuil.

Tapi nyatanya dia tidak menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

A/n : Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan alur dan plotnya gaje.

aku udah berusaha nyoba. Apalagi perasaan aku lagi kacau akhir2 ini.

Tengok review dulu kalau responnya bagus mungkin aku lanjutin.


	2. Chapter 2 : family conspiracy Part 1

.ketika sebuah cerita dapat kau balik.

**By**: badstorymaker

**Cast**: Xi Luhan & Kris Wu

Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo,

Dan mereka bukan punya aku, kecuali cerita ini

**Warning** : GS! For Luhan & Kyungsoo also few member EXO

**Note** :

I'm so sorry for my reader, really really sorry atas keterlambatan ni ff. Karena jujur aku sempet kena writter block gegara abis ujian kemaren dan sekarang seger lagi gegara denger album baru EXO.

O ya kalau kemaren ada yang bilang cerita ini bakal gimana apakah bakal di balik Jongin-nya jadi jungkir balik gitu. Ya nggak. Tapi alasannya rahasia kenapa aku ngasi tuh judul begitu. Mungkin biar terkesan misterius aja kali.

Ya udah deh baca aja, tapi jangan kecewa. Hihihi.

Note 2 :

Aku kangen Dongho-oppa, ada yang kangan gak sama dia. Sayang banget yah dia gak jadi artis lagi. Padahal dulu dia bias aku di U-kiss. T.T #lupakan

Anggep aja tu tadi curhatan gak kesampean aku, ya udah lanjut baca.

Tapi jangan kecewa, hihihi.

.

Chapter 2 : Family Conspiracy Part 1

.

Cerita akan berkesinambungan jika alur dan plotnya sangat jelas. Tapi, bagaimana jika ini adalah sebuah cerita yang akan membuatmu merasa bingung.

Kau harus hati-hati.

.

"Kau tahu ini tidak akan berhasil, Lu."

Kris menatap Luhan di seberang meja sana, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan makan malamnya. Gadis berbalut Red Dress itu malah meraih gelas tinggi berisi anggur didepannya dan menyesap Wine pekat itu sebelum berucap.

"Pernah 'kah kau diajari untuk tidak berbicara ketika makan."

Kris mengerang, percuma bicara pada Ratu Kebangsawanan seperti Luhan. Penuh dengan aturan dan kesopanan. Dan itu bukan sama sekali gaya Kris.

"Ini penting! Kau harus menghentikannya Luhan. Sebelum ada yang terluka." Kris mengiris daging saladnya—makan malamnya dan melahapnya penuh nafsu, jujur saja Kris memang lapar. Berkebalikan dengan Luhan, gadis anggun berbalut pemoles bibir warna merah menyala di bibir tipisnya itu menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli terhadap apa yang ku lakukan, Tuan Wu?"

Luhan menyesap lagi Wine pekat di gelasnya dan merasakan tiap sensasi bagaimana cairan fermentasi itu melewati kerongkongannya. Dia mendesah pelan saat cairan itu mampu membuatnya tenang. Kris menatapnya penuh arti saat itu juga.

"Kau tahu, jika saja aku tidak memiliki kekasih di kampung halaman. Mungkin saat ini aku sudah membawamu ke ranjang—karena suara desahan itu cukup menggugahku."

Luhan memutar bola mata dengan angkuhnya, "Omong kosong—" dia terkekeh sarkastik untuk sejenak, "kau bahkan pernah membawa beberapa gadis ke kamarmu. Kau kira aku tidak tahu."

Kris meringis,"Yah, kau tahu itu rupanya. Tapi kami hanya melakukan foreplay." Kris menyesap minumannya untuk merdakan hausnya setelah melahap daging lezat itu. "Aku bersumpah." Lanjutnya.

"Dasar sok suci."

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya memutar mata jengah. Bibir merah menyalanya tersungging miring—teramat kontras dengan kulit putih cerahnya—dan dia menjentikkan jari berlapis cat kuku yang juga merah menyala. Sekejap saat itu juga barisan pelayan berpakaian rapi berjajar di ruang makan yang teramat luas itu. Dan tanpa Luhan suruh dua kali para Pelayan Rumah berpakaian rapi itu mengemas seluruh makan malam di meja dan mulai menyajikan Dessert.

Luhan mengusap bibir warna darahnya dengan penuh keanggunan juga keangkuhan menggunakan kain sutera lembut yang terlihat mahal. "Jadi—" mulai Luhan dengan meminta atensi penuh Kris untuknya, "kau kemari hanya untuk menumpang makan atau bagaimana? Karena setahuku keluargamu itu jauh lebih kaya dari keluarga Xi."

Kris mendengus lirih karena merasa di rendahkan—ah, wanita ini, dia tidak akan tenang jika tidak menginjak-injak orang lain, pikirnya. Tapi lain yang dipikir lain yang diucapkannya. Karena dia hanya tersenyum penuh karisma pada gadis angkuh di depannya.

"Kau salah, Nona Xi—" Kris mengangkat gelas tingginya dan mengguncangnya penuh kehormatan akan citarasa Wine di tangannya. "aku kemari untuk membuatmu bangun pada kenyataan."

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Wu. Pada intinya saja." Luhan melahap Desertnya dengan perlahan dan meresapi tiap sensasi rasa di mulutnya. "Aku benci hal berbelit."

"Maksudku, tentang perjodohan itu." Kris menatap serius kearah Luhan di seberang meja berpoles kayu jati mahal itu.

Dan Kris baru menyadari, mungkin ini adalah hal terserius yang baru dia lakukan dihadapan teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Kau tidak serius dengan apa yang kau lakukan, iya 'kan Luhan." suaranya dalam dan mustahil untuk Luhan tidak menyadari itu. Di sisi lain Kris juga agak ragu atas ucapannya sendiri, karena dia tahu Gadis yang dia kenal dari kecil ini sangat keras kepala.

"Aku benar-benar serius." Tuh kan, Kris serasa membujuk seorang anak kecil untuk menjauh dari Ibunya—mustahil dilakukan. "Kau pikir selama ini apa yang ku lakukan? Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini dan kau menyuruhku mundur, begitu."

Kris melihat kilat amarah di mata bundar Luhan. Dia menghela napas, Luhan itu memang sudah dewasa tapi di beberapa sisi dia sangat kekanakan. "Kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang dan yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia. Sadarlah."

"Apanya yang sia-sia, kau harus lihat ini semua sudah hampir tahap selanjutnya."

"Tapi kau menyakitinya—menyakiti mereka."

"Tidak ada yang tersakiti disini."

"Bodoh, kau menyakiti pemuda itu kau tahu!" Suara Kris meninggi dan Luhan tidak suka itu. Dia mendengus dan melupakan Dessertnya karena sekejap napsu makannya hilang. Itu semua karena Kris.

"Aku tidak merasa menyakiti Jongin—atau siapapun, Wu Yifan!"

"Kau buta? Kau membuatnya melupakan Kyungsoo-sshi dan sekarang Jongin-sshi mencampakkan Gadis manis itu! Tidakkah kau merasa ini sangat kejam." Emosi yang tidak dapat di bendung membuat Kris sontak bangkit dengan amarah di ubun-ubun dan dia ingin meledak.

"Ini tidak kejam." Luhan menyanggah.

"Apanya yang tidak! Kau membuatnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa lupa pada tunangannya sendiri padahal kau tahu selangkah lagi mereka menikah."

"Wu Yifan duduklah, mana sopan santunmu di ruang makan."

Kris mendecih. "Aku tidak peduli—"

"Astaga Kris, kau itu anak bangsawan—"

"—yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanyalah kebahagiaanmu—juga kebahagiaan dua sejoli yang kau pisah itu. Kebahagiaan Sehun juga, tidak kah kau berpikir ini juga berat untuk Sehun."

Luhan berpaling—tidak ingin menatap wajah marah Kris dan dia bangkit dari kursi sewarna maroon itu. "Dia adikku terserah aku mau melakukan apa padanya, lagi pula dia sudah cukup dewasa 'kan."

Sorot mata Kris yang menajam dan menyipit itu tidak luput dari Luhan yang berjalan keluar menuju balkon Mansion Keluarga Xi. "Tujuh belas tahun dan kau sebut dia dewasa, ku rasa kau cukup gila Luhan." Pria tinggi itu menatap Gadis di depannya yang dengan angkuh tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Ya, Kris. Aku cukup gila—" jawabnya dan dia merasakan Kris juga mengekorinya menuju balkon yang menghadap taman luas Mansion Keluarga Xi."—cukup gila karena di usia yang harusnya kuhabiskan untuk berbelanja barang mewah dengan teman-temanku tapi malah kuhabiskan untuk terjebak dalam ruang sempit bertumpuk berkas-berkas Kalkulasi Keuangan Perusahaan milik Keluargaku."

Kris menghela napas mencoba menetralisir amarah karena dia cukup simpati pada sahabatnya ini. "Kau tahu, Sehun punya jalan hidupnya sendiri, kau tidak tahu mungkin dia terlihat kuat di luar. Tapi dia sempat berlutut di depanku untuk memintamu menghentikan semua ini."

"Kau bercanda...? Kau memintaku berhenti?"

"Kau yang bercanda! Kau inginkan Jongin-sshi, dan juga mendekati HHI—Hyundai Heavy Industries Co., Ltd—secara bersamaan—di saat perusahaan itu sedang terguncang. Tidakkah kau merasa tamak terlebih dengan mengorbankan sepasang insan di mabuk cinta yang kau pisahkan. Bahkan kau melibatkan Sehun, aku bersumpah bahkan adikmu itu tidak pernah mengenal Kyungsoo-sshi sebelumnya dan kau ingin dia di jodohkan dengan Putri tunggal keluarga Do itu." Dan meledak, Kris tidak tahu dia dapat melontarkan perkataan sepanjang itu karena dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan dia terengah karena amarah yang tidak juga reda.

"Bisnis Wine dan Management Keluargaku butuh topangan dana Kris! Tidak kah kau pikirkan itu?"

"Apa Keluarga Wu tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Ini permainan bisnis, dan kau yang serampangan tidak tahu apa-apa." Tiba-tiba isakan kecil lolos dari mata bundar Luhan dan Luhan harap dia memakai waterproof airliner-nya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Ayahku Stroke dan Ibuku yang hanya menangisinya sepanjang malam itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Kau pikir ini juga tidak berat untukku."

Kris tahu, jauh di dalam sana Luhan hanyalah gadis biasa yang masih ingin merasakan apa itu masa muda. Yah, seperti dirinya. Tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak pernah seberuntung dirinya. Kris melihat punggung mungil itu bergetar di balik Red Dress anggunnya dan dia jadi merasa bersalah telah menekan gadis itu. Tanpa dia sadari kaki jenjangnya membawanya pada tubuh si gadis dan perlahan mendekapnya hangat. Menghalau segala angin dingin di malam akhir bulan Februari ini.

"Aku minta maaf, mungkin kau benar—aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi bukankah masih ada cara lain," Kris mengecupi pucak kepala Luhan yang menguarkan raroma rosella dari sela-sela rambut dark caramelnya. Dan Luhan bergetar antara tangis dan merasakan kehangatan secara bersamaan.

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi?!" Luhan menjerit nyaris tersedak tangisnya sendiri dan dia tidak memperdulikan Pelayan yang akan melihatnya berada dalam rengkuhan tubuh tinggi pemuda itu.

"Banyak—masih banyak cara—tapi tidak dengan cara kekanakan yang membuat Jongin-sshi melupakan tunangannya itu—aku tidak ingin tahu bagaimana cara kau melakukannya—, dan di saat Pemuda itu lemah kau mencoba menggantikan Kyungsoo di hatinya."

Kris merasakan pedih yang amat dalam dalam diri Gadis dalam rengkuhannya ini dan dia seolah bisa mendengar jeritan dari tiap tangis yang Luhan buat. "Kurasa itu percuma, karena mereka tidak akan bisa dipisah. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri, bahkan Jongin-sshi seperti tidak sepenuhnya melupakan Kyungsoo-sshi."

"Kau harus berhenti Luhan. Karena ini menyakiti banyak pihak, aku juga menyayangimu dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya." Luhan merasakan suara Kris serak dan dalam dan dia dapat merasakan getaran di kepalanya saat Kris bicara. Dan dapat dia rasakan pelukan Kris yang mengerat mesra.

Tapi mata bundarnya yang membengkak menatap lurus tanpa arti hamparan langit hitam diatas sana. Dan Luhan yang keras kepala tetap pada pendiriannya, diapun hanya berkata. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

**A**/**n** :

Hihihi, pendek yah. Iya sengaja #jeduagh.

So i just wanna tease you guys.

Gimana.

Apa masih ingin lanjut, atau delete? Lumayan bisa anteng liburan di rumah tanpa mikir ni kelanjutannya.

Tergantung review, kalo gak yahh delete aja.

—ohh satu lagi, aku kangen Dongho-oppa...! Karena dia mirip banget sama orang yang kusuka di sekolah. #lupakan bagian yang itu.


	3. Chapter 3 : Family Conspiracy Part 2

**Family** **Conspiracy**

Part 2

**By : **badstorymaker

**Disclaimer : **I don't have anything except this story.

**Cast : **Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo—24 y.o

Kai as Kim Jongin—24 y.o

Luhan as Xi Luhan—26 y.o

Baekhyun as Byun/Park Baekhyun—25 y.o

Suho as Kim Joonmyun—27 y.o

Lay as Zhang/Kim Yixing—27 y.o

Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol—25 y.o

Xiumin as Kim Minseok—26 y.o

**Warning : **GS!for rest of member.

**Genre : **Romance and Drama—litterally

**Pair : **Kaisoo, Baekyeol—belive me it's maybe official couple but we'll see it.

**Inspiration : **Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur ini terinspirasi dari drama 'Love Forward' yang tayang di stasiun tv ternama. I love that drama.

**A/N : **

Well, aku bener-bener minta maaf buat yang kemaren pendek banget.

Tapi anggep aja gini, chapter kemaren itu di ibaratkan sebuah teaser, yes i already said that before, right?

Dan yang Chapter 1 adalah cerita one shoot yang kemudian chap selanjutnya adalah sequelnya. Karena aku merasa akan ada banyak perubahan cerita dari chap 1, tapi tetap berkesinambungan.

So, guys aku bener-bener minta maaf gegara leletnya ni ff, tapi itu juga gegara berita Kris yang keluar.

Itu sumpah aku nangis dan sampe sekarang aku ngerasa sakit.

Bener-bener sakit.

And guess what?

Aku lulus SMA dgn nilai memuaskan.

Bahkan lebih dari yang kuharapkan, yah cukuplah buat aku ngerasa melayang di udara. Hihihi lupakan.

**Note : **Mohon maaf karena aku update pake ponsel jadi akan agak lama. Dan—

—sorry for typho!

.

**Just** **enjoy** **the** **story**

.

Jangan terkejut ketika kau menemukan cerita yang membuatmu di buat pusing.

Karena ini hanya sebuah fiktif.

.

Bagaimana jika kita mendapati sebuah masalah pelik.

Akankah yang pertama kali kau lakukan adalah mencari akar masalah tersebut. Atau, menyelesaikan masalahnya?

Pikirkan itu.

.

**Tuesday morning, 07:12**

Denting-denting halus dari tuts grand piano yang terdengar menyenangkan penuh irama memenuhi ruang keluarga yang luas namun terkesan hangat. Seorang wanita anggun yang memainkannya, ia tersenyum hangat pada sang suami yang mempehatikannya dari sudut ruang. Senyum itu hangat, semua orang dapat melihat lengkung itu indah bagai pelangi dan cekung di pipi kanannya makin membuat wanita itu teramat indah untuk sekedar menjadi karya Tuhan.

Joonmyun membalas senyum istrinya dan mulai melangkah pada grand piano yang memang sengaja di letakan di tengah ruang. Tiap denting yang istrinya mainkan maka tiap langkah pula kaki Joonmyun melangkah makin dekat—pada istrinya.

"Kau tahu kau terlihat sangat menakjubkan ketika memainkan benda itu."

"Terimakasih, Tuanku." Balasnya kalem.

Joonmyun tertawa dengan serak dan dalam, "Berhentilah main Tuan dan Pelayan, Yixing. Aku ini suamimu, sayang."

"Tapi aku suka," Yixing masih memainkan benda kesayangannya yang dia miliki sejak dia masih gadis itu. "Memangnnya salah kalau aku memanggilmu begitu, Tuan."

"Tidak—tidak salah, hanya saja..."

Yixing menghentikan jemari lentiknya yang menyentuh tiap baris tuts itu. Dia memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan suami yang telah menikahinya selama dua tahun itu. "Hanya saja apa, Tuan?" Tanyanya polos dan wajah itu juga terlihat amat menggemaskan. Joonmyun tidak tahu itu hanya kepura-puraan sang istri untuk memancingnya atau bagaimana.

Oh,

Joonmyun mengerang dan pandangannya jatuh pada pakaian istrinya yang terlihat tipis itu. Akan sangat terlihat mengingat posisinya yang berdiri di hadapan istrinya yang juga tengah duduk. Ini masih pagi dan dia tidak ingin mengacaukan pikiran segarnya hanya karena sang istri, terlebih dia masih harus pergi ke Kantor. Dia tidak ingin terlambat hanya karena hasratnya pada si manis ini. Istrinya itu tahu betul dimana pesona yang dia miliki hingga Joonmyun harus terperangkap lebih jauh.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Jawab Joonmyun akhirnya. Pasrah sebetulnya.

Kali ini giliran Yixing yang tertawa dengan cara yang penuh kehormatan serta ke-eleganan—kelembutan seorang Ibu. "Kau itu sangat menggemaskan, sayang. Pastinya banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padamu."

Wanita dengan tinggi sepantaran Joonmyun dan bertubuh padat serta seliat kucing hutan itu bangkit perlahan untuk menggapai kerah kemeja suaminya yang belum terkancing. Dia mengancingkannya dengan perlahan dan penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

"Apanya yang tergila-gila." Yixing dapat menangkap nada ketus di dalamnya dan itu yang membuatnya terkekeh dengan kalem juga kesopanan. Dia beralih pada dasi sewarna Maroon yang memang dia siapkan untuk sang kepala keluarga itu, memasangnya sangat rapih hingga dapat terpancar aura ketampanan dan kegagahan sang suami yang berjuluk Eksekutif muda itu.

Dia tersenyum pada suami yang betul-betul dia cintai itu, sebelum perlahan menjatuhkan diri pada dekapan hangat sang pria. Yixing tentu saja dapat mencium aroma maskulin parfum Truthnya—aroma favoritnya. Dan kehangatannya tidak pernah dapat mematikan api cinta yang membara dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lemah lembut.

Joonmyun tersenyum pada pengakuan istrinya itu. "Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu lebih dulu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Joonmyun makin mempererat pelukan mesranya pada tubuh langsing istrinya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan masalah Jongin." Tanya Yixing tepat seperti gumaman dalam dekapan sang suami.

Joonmyun mendesah lelah seakan beban dari masalah itu tidak pernah berujung pada kata selesai. "Yah, begitulah. Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, dia begitu saja mencampakkan Kyungsoo hanya karena dia bilang tidak mengingat Kyungsoo sama sekali. Kurasa dia terbentur sesuatu—dengan sangat keras."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Joon?"

Joonmyun menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak tahu harus ku apakan bocah itu. Tapi yang pasti Ibu sudah mengetahuinya dan dia menginginkan rapat keluarga untuk membahasnya nanti malam."

"Rapat Keluarga? Dimana?"

Joonmyun tersenyum menatap wajah keibuan Yixing yang penuh binar penasaran yang kekanakan, "Di rumah utama. Kau harus ikut, Ibu bilang dia merindukan masakanmu selama dia tinggal di Maldives."

Yixing mengusap wajah tampan suaminya yang tidak banyak berubah dari mereka yang berstatus hanyalah sepasang kekasih. "Aku akan sangat tersanjung telah diundang makan malam keluarga Kim oleh Sang Ratu Agung."

Joonmyun hanya tertawa serak menanggapi candaan Yixing. "Kau ini masih menganggap Keluargaku ini Bangsawan."

"Bukannya memang begitu, siapa yang tidak akan tunduk pada kuasa Keluarga Kim pemilik saham terbesar di HHI—Hyundai Heavy Industries Co,. Ltd. Sedangkan diriku hanyalah hamba sahaya yang anak nelayan dari negeri seberang."

Gurat wajah Joonmyun seketika berubah keruh, "Bercandamu tidak lucu, lagi pula aku tidak pernah memandang orang dari segi financial. Kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Nyonya Kim."

"Oh—" Yixing terkikik kekanakan dan dengan sopannya dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, menjadi menantu pertama keluarga ini membuatnya harus menjaga sikap terlebih di hadapan suami, "aku benar-benar tersanjung."

Ada jeda hening agak panjang yang keduanya ciptakan, penuh dengan pancaran kasih dan sayang. Begitu hangat untuk sekedar mereka pecah, tidak ada satu dari mereka yang ingin melepas peluk. Tidak Joonmyun, tidak pula Yixing. Nyonya Muda Kim itu menyurukkan tubuhnya makin dalam pada dekapan hangat suami.

"Hey, Tuan Kim tidak pergi ke Kantor? Nanti terlambat 'loh." Ucap Yixing pada akhirnya, ia menatap penuh dengan kilat jenaka di dalamnya. Saat itu juga Joonmyun meyentil pelan hidung bangir sang istri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kekantor jika Nyonya Kim memelukku terlalu erat."

"Ahh—" Yising sontak melepaskan dekapannya dan mengulum senyum. "Maafkan aku Tuan." Yixing membungkuk sejenak tanda kehormatan seperti para bangsawan.

Joonmyun berdecak, "Berhenti bersikap aku ini Raja dan kau itu pelayan."

Yixing tertawa halus dan gadis berdarah China itu menggamit lengan sang suami untuk membawanya menuju ruang makan. "Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu."

"Baiklah," Balasnya dengan senyum dan sejenak dia mengecup pipi Yixing penuh sayang.

.

.

**Family Conspiracy**

.

.

**Tuesday—sameday,** **08****:59**

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, matanya memang terpaku pada espresso-nya tapi pikirannya tidak. Matanya diam-diam melirik pada ponselnya yang berisikan puluhan missed call dari orang yang sama.

Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan kemudian tercekat pelan saat dia mengingat bagaimana Jongin memperlakukannya ketika terakhir mereka bertemu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika Jongin mencampakkannya dan Kyungsoo pikir itu hanya guyonan. Ketika Kyungsoo ingin mengakhiri ini semua karena dia lelah di permainkan tapi jika dipikir lagi bahwa Jongin terlalu lama untuk minta maaf padanya secara langsung lalu kemudian mengejutkannya dengan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi dia tahu itu terlalu naif dan Kyungsoo harus menyadari satu hal.

Jongin benar-benar telah mencampakannya.

Itu menyakitkan, yang dia ingat Jongin itu tidak pernah mau dan tidak pernah ingin menyakitinya—melukai Kyungsoo. Tapi, Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal ini sedikit berbeda. Atau benar-benar berbeda?

Dia menyadari ini, dan Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin menjadi sedikt berubah beberapa waktu terakhir. Tepatnya saat pertengahan bulan November saat pagi itu Kyungsoo mengunjungi Jongin untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya—ini semacam jadwal tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo untuk memasakkan sarapan—mantan—tunangannya itu tiap pagi. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah Jongin seolah baru mengenal dirinya. Mempertanyyakan ke eksistensiannya sebagai tunangan Jongin.

Dia lupa pada Kyungsoo—tunangannya saat itu.

Ini konyol.

Kyungsoo tahu ada yang aneh dari Jongin pagi itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa mencium bau alkohol di tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah Jongin masih berada dalam pengaruh alkohol atau semacamnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu itu bukanlah masalah sebenarnya karena sejak saat itu Jongin menjadi—Kyungsoo merasa—lebih seperti baru mengenal dirinya dan seolah mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, karena dalam tiap geraknya dalam sisi Kyungsoo, pemuda itu selalu terlihat canggung.

Jongin selalu menatapnya seolah Kyungsoo adalah asing baginya. Kyungsoo tahu seringkali Jongin hanya berusaha menutupinya dengan baik tapi mustahil Kyungsoo tidak menyadari apa yang pemuda yang dia kenal lebih dari enam tahun itu rasakan.

Kyungsoo asing di mata Jongin, dan itu cukup menyakitkan. Tapi begitu Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas lelah dan itu tidak mengubah apapun.

"Cukup, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dimeja Cofffeehouse akhirnya meledak pada sikap diamnya. Dan sejenak Kyungsoo menatap sahabat lamanya ini. "Seingatku kau bahkan mestinya hari ini sibuk memilih gaun pernikahan dan gedung resepsi ketimbang berbicara denganku."

Benar, untuk hal ini Baekhyun tidak tahu, atau setidakya belum. Tujuan Kyungsoo mengajak gadis yang kini bermarga Park itu untuk membicarakan semua ini. Kegelisahannya. Tapi bahkan Kyungsoo tak sanggup memulai. Dan dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo jelas berkelit dan Baekhyun tidak suka itu. Tapi sebagaimanapun Baekhyun menatap tajam dirinya dibalik airliner tebalnya Kyungsoo hanya mencoba tetap tenang dan dia menyesap espresso-nya perlahan. Mengalih perhatian.

"Kau tidak baik, aku bisa melihatnya. Dan omong-omong aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya kau suka espresso."

"Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang baru." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berbohong, dan alasan sebernanya adalah dia terlalu merindukan sosok Jongin. Si penggila espresso.

Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau bercanda, ya?" Baekhyun menatapnya seolah dia baru melihat hal mengerikan.

"Seingatku kau hanya suka Mocca dan untuk Espresso aku tahu itu favorit Jongin. Ada apa? Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo tahu sebenarnya diam-diam Baekhyun itu peka terhadap segala hal dan sebenarnya ini yang dia suka darinya.

"Tidak ada, apa hubungannya kopi dengan hubunganku?" Kyungsoo menyesap lagi minuman kafein itu dan dia menyadari bahwa rasanya tidak terlalu familiar di lidahnya.

"Kau anggap aku apa?" Suara baekhyun membuatnya mendongak dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun menatapnya sedih dan Kyungsoo amat tidak suka cara bicaranya meski Kyungsoo tidak terlalu paham maksudnya. Tentu saja sahabat, iya 'kan?

Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Apa karena kita tidak bertemu di waktu yang lama dan baru bertemu baru-baru ini kau pikir aku lupa sepeti apa dirimu itu Kyungsoo."

Tidak, tidak bukan begitu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan dia khawatir akan ekspresi Baekhyun yang tidak berubah dan terlihat akan menangis.

"Jangan lupa, kau itu sahabat baikku dari dulu dan cukup kau tahu sampai sekarang masih."

Kyungsoo tahu itu, lebih dari tahu tanpa Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku memang sahabatmu, Baek. Apapun itu yang terjadi. Apapun itu."

Kyungsoo melihat untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan haru. Yang Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun adalah tipe sahabat hangat yang akan selalu menghibur dan tersenyum teramat lebar—sama seperti suaminya.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh Baekhyun. Erat. "Jadi ceritakanlah, aku datang kemari tidak untuk duduk diam dan melihatmu sebegini gelisah."

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo membalas genggaman erat tangan Baekhyun. "Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi kau jangan marah."

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih dan sebagai sahabat dia ikut merasa sedih. "Karena..."

Kyungsoo menceritakannya, menuangkan kegelisahannya. Kesedihannya.

Dan rasa sakitnya saat tercampakkan.

.

.

**Family** **Conspiracy**

.

.

**Still the sameday, 09:16**

'Halo, ini Kyungsoo. Saat ini aku sedang benar-benar sibuk atau sedang tidak ingin mengangkat telpon. Jadi tinggalkan saja pesan setelah nada berikut.'

**Beep!**

Jongin menghela napas.

Lagi dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia menghubungi Kyungsoo, tapi jawabannya tetap sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Itu membuatnya menerawang jauh kedepan meski pandangannya terhalang dinding kamar mandi. Dinginnya air yang mengucur dari gagang shower di atasnya tidak membuatnya beranjak meski tahu dia akan sakit jika seperti ini terus. Dia membuat tubuhnya menggigil walaupun pakaiannya lengkap.

Jongin hancur. Dan dia merasa bersalah.

Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya segini frustasi hanya karena seseorang. Dia mendengus lirih saat bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir perlahan dan menyatu dengan air shower. Jongin tidak lah cengeng tapi dia juga bingung kenapa dia bisa menjadi seputus asa ini.

Kyungsoo benar-benar membawa pengaruh besar padanya. Ada, atau tidak ada sosoknya.

Jongin menjerit keras dan kemudian memukulkan tangannya pada dinding kamar mandi. Itu semua karena Kyungsoo. Wajah itu selalu menghantuinya, saat gadis manis itu meneteskan air mata karena dirinya. Tepat di hadapannya, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya terpukul dan terluka.

Jongin mencoba bernapas saat napasnya kian memburu dan satu-satu. Dia ingin meledak, seperti kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut sakit dan dadanya yang sesak makin naik turun mengais oksigen tapi paru-parunya terasa penuh oleh benda tak nampak mata.

Dia benar-benar meledak.

Dia menangis seperti anak kecil, meraung-raung kekanakan tapi dia tidak perduli. Jongin mencoba bernapas kali ini pelan tapi itu percuma meski dia sudah memukul dadanya berulangkali.

"Kyungsoo..." Lirihnya.

Suaranya bergetar dan terdengar serak. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit dan dia merasa sekujur badannya panas padahal air shower diatasnya mengucur dingin. Terlebih udara diluar mencapai 5 derajat.

"Kyungsoo..." Lagi, seolah hanya nama itu yang ada di kepalanya. Dia lemah dan dia pecundang karena sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo. Mengusirnya seolah Kyungsoo adalah tikus pengganggu di hidupnya. Tapi entah bagaimana hatinya bilang itu salah, dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Jongin memukul-mukul kepalanya berusaha menguak sesuatu yang mengganjal di kepalanya. Sebuah ingatan yang harusnya dia miliki. Tapi dimana? Dimana ingatan itu, rekam jejak memori itu seolah telah terhapus entah bagaimana. Dia mengerang saat cairan merah pekat mengelir dari tangannya, dan Jongin baru menyadari mungkin pukulannya tadi pada dinding kamar mandi membuatnya luka.

Tapi Jongin tidak perduli karena sakit di dadanya jauh lebih mengganjal.

"Kyungsoo..."

Seperti orang yang linglung, Jongin mengangkat tangan lainnya yang menggengam ponsel. Ponsel itu telah terkena air tapi Jongin tidak perduli akankah benda itu rusak atau tidak, dia hanya mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi jawabannya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Percuma, iya 'kan.

Dia kembali berteriak seperti orang kerasukan namun kali ini nama Kyungsoo ada di dalamnya. Dan kemudian berakhir dengan membanting benda persegi di tangannya itu. Jongin menatap benci pada benda yang kini telah terburai berantakan di lantai yang basah itu, seolah benda itu lah penghalangnya dan penyebab semua permasalahannya.

Dia tahu ada yang salah. Bukan hanya dengan dirinya tapi juga ingatan mengenai Kyungsoo. Dia harus menyalahkan siapa?

Tapi sebelum berpikir kelewat jauh, Jongin telah lebih dulu merosot kebawah dan dia tidak peduli pakaiannya lebih basah lagi atau dia yang jadi sakit. Karena, hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari ini. Dia menggenggam surai basah di kepalanya dan mulai membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya berusaha membuat segala ingatan tentang Kyungsoo kembali, tapi—

—percuma, iya 'kan.

Secara samar dia mendengar suara langkah yang terburu dari luar kamar mandi. Makin lama hantakan langkah itu makin terdengar jelas. Tapi Jongin yang sudah lemah tidak lagi perduli, bahkan saat tiba-tiba pintu coklat kamar mandinya menjeblak terbuka dengan suara berisik.

"Jongin!" Setelahnya seorang gadis terdengar berteriak.

Yang di panggil ingin sekali menoleh tapi dia rasa tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menatap siapa yang masuk kerumahnya dengan lancang.

"Astaga! Jongin."

Tanpa sedetikpun Jongin untuk mengerti situasi karena tubuhnya makin lemah dan panas di kepalanya seolah membuat otaknya mendidih dan jadi lamban berpikir. Seorang gadis telah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan Jongin dapat mendengar gadis itu memekik melihat darah di tangannya.

Jongin ingin berpikir dan ingin melihat bahwa gadis itu Kyungsoo, tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena saat gadis berambut coklat madu itu menariknya dan memapahnya keluar dari lantai yang dingin serta basah itu, Jongin dapat dengan jelas bagaimana suara itu tidak sama sekali mirip suara Kyungsoo.

"Jongin bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandi, huh?! Kau pikir ini lucu, ini membuat dirimu sakit, bodoh!"

Dari suaranya Jongin tahu ini adalah seniornya di Kantor Management, Kim Minseok. Trainer tari yang telah lebih dulu berkecimpung di dunia tari, bahkan menjadi trainer untuk group yang terkenal karena koreagrafi yang mengagumkan seperti VIXX dan BTS.

Jongin tersenyum lirih dan seperti orang bodoh saat Minseok memapahnya dan membawanya menuju ranjang di kamarnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa! Kau bisa mati kedinginan di dalam sana!" Teriak Minseok tepat saat menghempas tubuh Jongin ke ranjang. Napasnya terengah dalam kepanikan yang membuat wajah manis gadis berwajah oriental itu memerah secara alami. Jongin hanya mengaduh pelan dan kemudian menatap gadis berpakaian swirtshirt yang kini basah itu.

"Noona, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh begitu Mimseok sontak memukul kepala Jongin menggunakan bantal didekatnya. "Kau tidak mengunci pintunya, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri."

Membuat Jongin meringis. "Maaf. Tapi nyatanya 'kan itu tidak terjadi."

Minseok menghela napas frustasi dan mengacak rambut panjangnya yang juga basah. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Jongin, dan dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah membuat lantai kamar Jongin yang berlampar pakaian kotor itu terjejak air yang menetes. Berkacak pinggang dan mata nya tidak lepas dari tubuh kuyup Jongin di ranjang. Pandangan tajam itu jelas membuat Jongin ciut dan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Asal tahu saja dari sekian banyak rekan kerjanya di Management juga sahabatnya, satu orang yang dia kagumi dan hormati—juga di takuti—itu hanyalah Minseok. Percayalah, besar kekuatannya—terlebih ketika marah—tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat mungil.

Setelah berpikir panjang dalam keheningan yang menegangkan akhirnya Minseok yang angkat bicara. "Kenapa semingguan ini kau tidak datang ke Kantor? Kudengar dari teman-teman di Management yang datang kerumahmu kau tidak sama sekali memperbolehkan mereka masuk."

Jongin ingat itu, beberapa hari lalu beberapa temannya ada yang datang untuk sekedar menjenguk karena sebelumnya Jongin izin karena sakit. Tapi semua tahu Jongin itu tidak mudah sakit meski itu harus hujan-hujanan semalaman atau terguyur shower berjam-jam seperti sekarang.

Jongin menghela napas berat, dia membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk dan tidak memperdulikan kasurnya yang akan basah karena badannya yang kuyup. "Aku hanya tidak enak badan, noona." cicitnya.

Minseok mendengus dan duduk di sofa single dekat kasur meski matanya tidak lepas dari Jongin. "Apanya yang tidak enak badan, aku tahu itu hanya alasan. Bahkan barusan kau ditemukan sedang bermain air di dalam kamar mandi." ucapnya sarkastik.

Jongin menyengir ketahuan. "Iya sih." jawabnya serupa bisikan tapi jelas di telinga Minseok. "Tapi sebenarnya—" pandangan Jongin berubah sendu, dan Minseok dapat melihat anak itu tersenyum kecut.

"—hatiku yang sakit, noona."

Gadis lain di ruangan itu mendesah iba, agak kasihan juga melihat Jongin seperti anak anjing yang di telantarkan dengan tubuh kuyup. "Sesakit itukah?" tanya Minseok.

Jongin coba tersenyum meski tetap saja terlihat di paksakan dan itu terlihat aneh. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi itu salahku juga sih, noona."

Minseok mengernyit dan mendekat pada Jongin. Dia duduk di sebelah pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu dan menggapai tangannya yang berdarah. "Kim Jongin yang kukenal tidak pernah putus asa dan gampang menyerah—" Minseok menatap dalam pada mata hazel pemuda yang ia anggap adik itu "—tapi kenapa hanya masalah hati kau bisa se hancur ini. Aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi aku sudah menyakitinya, noona. Aku harus bagaimana."

Minseok tersenyum dan mengusap sayang pada tangan yang terluka itu. "Kau bisa melewatinya dan menghadapinya. Minta maaflah padanya dan tunjukan kesungguhanmu pasti dia akan luluh juga. Bukannya mendekam di rumah dan bertingkah gila seolah hidupmu telah berakhir hanya di situ." Minseok bangkit dan mengambil kotak P3K di laci nakas—jangan tanyakan kenapa Minseok tahu benda itu di sana. Si gadis manis berpipi chubby itu mulai merawat tangan si pemuda.

"Tapi aku jahat, noona. Aku tidak pantas untuk gadis semanis dia. Bahkan aku baru menyadari pengaruh kehadirannya saat dia tidak lagi di sisiku."

Minseok berdecak, dan mulai meneteskan obat merah pada luka memar di tangan Jongin. Jongin meringis dan mendesis kesakitan saat Minseok menekan kapasnya terlalu kuat.

"Jongin yang ku kenal bahkan lebih kuat dari ini. Bahkan aku pernah melihatnya melawan Direktur Management yang pernah akan mengeluarkan calon trainee yang menurutnya amat berbakat." Ucap Minseok.

Jongin tersenyum kecut akan itu, Minseok terlalu berlebihan. Karna kenyataannya dia hanyalah pengecut. "Aku seorang pecundang, noona. Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Apanya yang bukan siapa-siapa," Ucap Minseok tidak terima. "Kau lihat sekarang Jongdae sudah banyak kemajuan, seperti yang kau bilang dia memang amat berbakat untuk di lepas dari Management. Yah, meski dia tidak terlalu bakat di seni tari sih..." Nada bicara Minseok berubah lemah ketika mengucap kalimat terakhir.

Jongin tahu itu, Jongdae si suara emas. Jenis suaranya hampir sama seperti Changmin TVXQ dan sekali dengar Jongin bisa tahu. Tapi sayang badannya terlalu kaku untuk di latih gerakan tarinya, tapi bagi Jongin itu tidak masalah. Dia bisa mengajarinya. Lagi pula ada banyak pelatih tari yang lebih berbakar seperti Minseok contohnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa nama Jongdae, noona. Kabar yang mengatakan kalau kalian dekat itu tidak benar 'kan?"

Sekejap Jongin bisa melihat kontras warna merah di wajah Minseok yang seputih opalit sampai telinga. Jongin ingin tertawa melihatnya tapi tidak sampai Minseok yang membebat kain kasa terlalu keras pada tangannya yang terluka. "A-akh Noona pelan-pelan."

"Oh, sakit yah. Maaf."

Jongin tahu itu jenis nada sarkastik dan dia mendengus karena Minseok yang terlalu munafik untuk menyadari arti pendekatan yang Jongdae lakukan pada gadis itu.

"Trainer dan trainee-nya tidak di perbolehkan untuk terlibat cinta, Jongin. Kau harus tahu itu."

Tuh 'kan, Minseok itu munafik. Mengatakan orang harus kuat dan menghadapi masalahnya tapi Minseok sendiri terkesan tidak acuh pada permasalahan serta perasaannya sendiri dan malah sok menjadi gadis cuek.

"Lagi pula, aku dan Jongdae hanya terlibat dan sering bertemu karena dia trainee-ku—eh kenapa kita jadi membahas masalahku." Minseok tiba-tiba menatap Jongin tajam dan mengacungkan gunting yang dia pakai untuk memotong kain kasanya tadi. "kau harus ceritakan kenapa kau bisa menjadi bodoh seperti sekarang. Siapa gadis itu? Apakah gadis yang tempo hari kau ajak ke karaoke bersama kami waktu itu."

Tangan Jongin yang sudah selesai di rawat dia gunakan untuk menangkis pelan gunting yang mengarah padanya. Dan sejenak dia mencerna perkataan Minseok barusan, dia mungkin ingat saat Para trainer dan trainee yang baru debut mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan pergi ke karaoke karena debut mereka sukses besar.

Tapi, yang tidak dia ingat di sini adalah kehadiran Kyungsoo di sana. Dia tidak pernah ingat. Astaga! Ini memusingkan.

"Noona mengenal Kyungsoo?"

Minseok otomatis mengernyit, "Tentu saja, bahkan kau mengenalkan gadis manis bermata bundar itu pada kami sebagai kekasihmu, dan kau bilang akan segera melamarnya." sontak mata Minseok membola dan dia memekik kecil sampai membekap mulutnya.

"Astaga! Apakah kau menyakiti gadis manis lemah lembut sepertinya?"

Jongin menatap kosong pada mata Minseok yang membola lucu. "Iya, aku telah menyakitinya. Aku yang mencampakkannya dan mengusirnya begitu saja. Bahkan memori tentangnya aku tidak punya, aku melupakannya seolah aku sudah amnesia."

"Bagaimana ini, noona? Aku harus apa untuk membuat kehadiran juga ingatan tentangnya kembali?"

Sebenarnya Minseok sangat ingin menancapkan gunting di tangannya ke kepala Jongin agar pemuda ini sadar. Tapi, melihat tatapan seperti kesakitan juga wajah yang lusuh itu membuatnya iba dan hanya bisa menghela napas.

Dia beringsut maju dan mencoba memeluk pemuda yang ia anggap adik kesayangannya ini. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu duduk permasalahan sebenarnya. Tapi apa juga hak-ku, aku hanya bisa memberimu saran—" Si gadis mengusap-usap punggung basah milik Jongin. "—Lebih baik kau bicarakan ini pada Kyungsoo, entah bagaimana kau tidak bisa mengingat si manis itu tapi lebih baik kau periksakan saja ke dokter tentang hilangnya sebagian ingatanmu itu—aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal yang menyangkut amnesia sih."

Jongin sendiri tersenyum lega, pelukan gadis ini hangat—tapi Jongin tahu ini tidak senyaman pelukan Kyungsoo yang seperti pelukan Ibu—dan sarannya juga amat membantu seolah mengurangi beban yang dia timang di bahunya dan dadanya yang sesak kini dapat sedikit bernapas lega.

Sebelum—

"Huatchih—!" bukan Jongin yang bersin karena Minseok itu sebenarnya rentan akan penyakit terlebih gadis itu membiarkan dirinya basah-basahan dan tidak mengganti pakaian.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap gadis yang tengah menyusut hidung mungilnya yang memerah itu. "Biar aku ambilkan handuk kering untuk mu, noona." Minseok mengangguk saat Jongin bangkit dan berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil handuk putihnya. Si pemuda menyerahkan benda itu sebelum dia mendengar suara dering telepon yang menggema di lantai bawah.

Dia tersenyum jenaka pada Minseok, "Noona, aku angkat telepon dulu. Kau bisa mengganti pakaian milikku dulu kalau kau mau." Minseok hanya bergumam dan beralih mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum dia bersin-bersin lagi dengan suara yang berisik. "Kau bisa minum obat flu yang ada di kotak P3K, noona." Ucap Jongin perhatian sembari berjalan keluar kamar menuju telepon rumah di lantai satu.

Dia berjalan tergesa ketika dering telepon makin keras dan tidak sebaran, kemudian dia mengangkat benda canggih itu.

"Halo." sapanya pada penelpon seberang.

Tapi sebelum dia mendapat balasan sapaan dan juga mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya saat ini. Suara menggelegar juga melengking milik wanita di seberang membuat kupingnya berdenging.

"Kim Jongin! Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponmu juga. Kau sekarang sudah mulai melupakan keberadaanku, huh. Kau pikir aku ini siapamu?!"

Jongin sampai harus menjauhkan gagang teleponnya untuk meminimalisir volume gelegar suara wanita itu. Kalau sudah begini Jongin tahu siapa dia, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Nyonya Besar Kim. Yang mau tidak mau harus dia bilang ibunya.

Jongin menghela napas dan menempelkan lagi teleponnya ke telinga."Maaf, Ibu. Ada apa menelpon." Jongin tidak membenci ibunya, hanya saja dia tidak pernah menyukai sifat serta sikap ibunya yang selalu mengekangnya terlebih mengekangnya dengan uang. Wanita paruh baya itu selalu menilai segala sesuatu dengan uang, beruntung saja Jongin itu lebih keras kepala dari Ibunya hingga saat Ayahnya meninggal saat kecelakaan dulu dia memaksa untuk meminta pada Ibunya diizinkan tinggal dan hidup mandiri sendiri. Mencoba hidup tanpa uang ibunya campur tangan, tapi Jongin tahu meski akhirnya ibunya menyetujui rencananya wanita itu juga tetap keras kepala dengan tetap memaksakan kehendaknya dengan diam-diam memberi pengawasan padanya.

" 'Ada apa' kau bilang?! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang! "

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ibunya selalu menggunakan nada tinggi, "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan, Bu?"

"Bodoh, kau sudah mencampakan Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang Keluarga Do merasa tersinggung. Kau tahu apa akibatnya, Kim Jongin?!"

Mata sipit Jongin melebar, bahkan Ibunya telah tahu. Keluarga Do tahu? Jika di pikir mungkin mustahil Keluarga Do tidak tahu. Tapi, sebesar itukah masalahnya? Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ini menyangkut Keluarga Do? Banyak pertanyaan terselip di kepala Jongin sebelum suara melengking Ibunya makin menggelegar terdengar.

"Stupid boy! Harusnya kau tahu keluarga Do akan mencabut seluruh investasinya di keluarga kita dan secara tidak langsung itu akan membuat kekacauan di HHI—Hyundai Heavy Industries Co,. Ltd. Dan kau tahu siapa yang paling mendapat dampaknya Kim Jongin—?"

Jongin meneguk salivanya sesaat, sampai separah itukah masalahnya. Bukan hanya internal antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo tapi juga berdampak pada kekacauan bisnis Keluarganya. Dan Jongin samasekali tidak tahu kalau Ibunya masih saja mendiktaktornya melalui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ternyata masih saja ada kongkalikong antar Keluarga didalam hubungannya dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya tentang Keluarga Do juga kejelasan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya membuatnya pusing setengah mati sampai suara yang terdengar seperti pekikan amarah terdengar di seberang.

"—tentunya keluarga Kim yang juga akan kacau, Kim Jongin! Ibu tidak ingin tahu, yang pasti kau juga harus menyelesaikan masalah ini segera. Ibu ingin kau datang kerumah utama malam ini. Kakakmu—Joonmyun juga akan membantu. Ibu tidak ingin tahu alasan apa lagi yang akan kau buat! Yang pasti setelah ini kau harus mengikuti semua kemauan Ibu!"

**Tut tuut tuut!**

Telepon terputus sepihak hingga menyisakan Jongin yang masih berpikir keras untuk mencerna tiap perkataan Ibunya. Dia mengerang dan mencengkram kepalanya hingga membenturkan kepalanya pada meja berusaha mengerti dengan situasi.

Tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa mengerti.

Percuma, iya 'kan?

.

.

**Family Conspiracy**

.

.

**Tuesday—still same day**,** 14:25**

Di situ, di sebuah ruangan, tidak luas tidak juga sempit berisikan kursi-kursi empuk yang mengelilingi meja panjang yang menjadi pusatnya. Tidak sembarang orang yang duduk di situ hari ini, para petinggi-petinggi perusahaan yang mencakup dewan direksi juga para pemegang saham.

Nyonya Kim, sebagai petinggi yang memiliki saham tertinggi juga pemegang sebagian kekuasaan amat penting di HHI—Hyundai Heavy industries Co,. Ltd. Beliau berdeham untuk memulai rapat juga menarik perhatian peserta rapat.

"Baiklah," Suara lembut namun intonasinya tegas mampu memaku atensi orang-orang penting di ruangan ini. "kali ini aku membicarakan tentang penarikan investasi dari Grup Do dan juga beberapa koleganya yang mampu membuat kekacauan di HHI."

"Grup Do tidak akan ceroboh untuk begitu saja menarik investasi menguntungkan di perusahaan ini 'kan." Pria baya dengan kacamata di menghias wajahnya yang bicara. Dia salah satu pemegang saham juga.

Tentu saja, Nyonya Kim pikir, ini bersangkutan dengan hubungan keluarganya juga. Nyonya Kim tahu Putra bungsunya adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

"Nyonya Kim, bukankah Grup Do dan Grup Kim sebentar lagi akan menjalin kekerabatan?"

Memang benar, setidaknya sebelum Putra Bungsunya itu mengacaukan segalanya dan membuat Grup Do berang.

"Kami urung untuk melakukannya, meski sebenarnya Pernikahan Putra-putri kami di depan mata."

Ucapan Nyonya Kim sontak merubah suasana di ruangan menjadi ramai oelah pembicaraan peserta rapat. Mereka merasa terkejut sebab setahu mereka Putra Bungsu Keluarga Kim akan menikahi Putri Tunggal Keluarga Do dalam waktu dekat. Ini berita mengejutkan, setidaknya itu pikir mereka.

Nyonya Kim hanya menghela napas sebentar, sebelum menjelaskan, "Ada beberapa masalah keluarga yang kurasa membuat Grup Do merasa tersinggung dan membatalkan investasinya. Tapi aku masih mengusahakan jalan untuk berbaikan dengan mereka."

"Kita telah kehilangan banyak suntikan dana hanya dalam beberapa hari karena ini."

"Ini menyebabkan kekacauan dan perusahaan terlibat beberapa hutang piutang dengan bank."

"Ya, karena setengah pemilik investasi memihak pada Grup Do."

Semua orang mulai berspekulasi disini, dan Nyonya Kim hanya terdiam dan menghela napas berat. Dia tahu masih banyak lagi masalah juga kekacauan yang teradi di sini. Dan itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Nyonya terhormat ini memijat kerutan di dahi untuk kemudian memulai bicara lagi.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini bukan untuk saling berspekulasi dan adu argumen. Aku butuh solusi." Dan juga istirahat. Beliau menatap satu-satu kolega bisnisnya juga para petinggi perusahaan di ruangan itu.

"Kita sudah terlalu banyak piutang sehingga tidak dapat menutupi biaya operasional juga penggerak industri."

Nyonya Kim serasa sakit kepala mendengarnya, itu bukan solusi.

"Kita butuh penopang dana dari Grup Ternama..."

"Bagaimana dengan Grup Ill, kudengar mereka tengah gencar melakukan pembangunan."

"Benar, kita bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka. Atau menghubungi Choi Company karena kita memiliki cukup baik kerja sama selama ini."

"Kemungkinan, Choi Company juga memiliki kolega perusahaan di luar negeri. Itu akan sangat membantu."

"Kita bisa menutupi kekurangan dana dari sana. Dan mengadakan pinjaman besar-besaran."

Ide menarik, Nyonya Kim berpikir, itu hanya tinggal masalah pendekatan secara personal dan kemudian mengikat kerjasama kontrak.

"Kita bisa menutupi kekurangan dana dari sana. Dan mengadakan pinjaman besar-besaran."

"Tapi jangan gegabah mengambil langkah. Bisa-bisa kita tercekat di tengah jalan karena banyak piutang."

"Perusahaan kita, tidaklah main-main. Dan kita juga masih banyak kolega dengan luar negeri terutama di Eropa dan Asia dan itu cukup bagus."

Semuaa larut dalam spekulasi dan berbincangan, dan Nyonya Kim bersyukur karena solusi ini akan mempermudahnya. Tapi tetap saja terasa berat.

"Bagaimana kalau keluarga Xi?" Tunggu, Nyonya Kim sontak menatap pria yang di perkirakan masih amat muda untuk menjadi petinggi itu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Nyonya Kim tatap memperhatikan, karena setahunya Keluarga Xi adalah taipan kaya dari negeri China.

"Ku dengar mereka tertarik untuk menjalin kerja sama kontrak dengan kita. Beberapa waktu lalu mereka mencoba menghubungi kita dan sekarang perusahaan di pegang kuasa oleh si Putri Sulung Tuan Xi."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk paham, setidaknya masalah nyaris mendapat solusi juga jalan keluar.

"Baiklah, kita hanya harus mulai mendekati Investor juga menarik pemegang saham. Hubungi kolega-kolega kita yang dapat membantu dan soal kekacauan yang terjadi kita lihat perubahannya beberapa waktu lagi."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum dengan anggun dan juga angkuh dengan cara yang unik pada semua orang di ruang rapat. "Kalian boleh di persilahkan keluar," ucapnya lembut namun juga tegas. "Maaf sudah menghabiskan waktu berharga kalian." Nyonya Kim kemudian mengangguk hormat namun singkat.

Semua orang di sana membalas mengangguk dan mulai bangkit untuk kemudian memberi salam hormat pada Nyonya Kim sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang rapat. Karena sebagaimanapun meski dia seorang wanita terlebih Beliau merupakan orang tua tunggal, semua orang tetap hormat pada dedikasihnya untuk perusahaan yang berdiri sejak 42 tahun lalu ini.

Setelah semua petinggi keluar, Beliau menghela napas dan mulai bangkit saat melihat salah seorang Sekertarisnya menghampirinya.

"Nyonya, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucapnya dengan membungkuk hormat.

Nyonya Kim mengernyit sebentar lalu kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah," Katanya.

Wanita dengan blouse maroon-nya ini melangkah pasti untuk menuju pintu keluar dengan meninggalkan ketukan halus yang bergesekan dengan lantai di sepatunya. "Apa kau sudah menata ulang jadwalku untuk seminggu kedepan." ucapnya pada sang sekertaris yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Sudah Nyonya, dan malam ini seperti yang anda katakan anda akan makan malam di Rumah utama. Dan besok siang anda harus kembali ke Maldives untuk kemudian menandatangani beberapa kontrak yang tertinggal disana."

"Lalu dalam jangka waktu empat hari kedepan anda akan berkunjung ke Budapest untuk melihat cabang baru kita disana. "

Diam-diam Nyonya Kim menghela napas saat sekertarisnya menjelaskan jadwalnya yang padat. Tidak habis lagi rupanya, dan Nyonya Kim tidak sama sekali mengharapkan libur dalam situasi perusahaan yang sebegini kacau.

"Cukup..." Nyonya Kim menghentikan dengan pelan. "Kau boleh kembali keruanganmu." Dia menginstruksikan sekertarisnya saat menyadari mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan ruangannya. Ketika sekertarisnya mengangguk hormat untuk kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya Nyonya Kim membuka pintu warna silver itu.

Untuk sebentar dia tidak melihat seseorang di dalam. Namun kemudian dia menyadari saat seorang gadis cantik yang juga amat anggun berambut dark caramel sebahu tersenyum lembut di sofa ruangannya.

"Halo, selamat siang Nyonya Kim." Sapanya.

Dari caranya menyapa Nyonya Kim tahu gadis ini bukan asli Seoul.

Nyonya Kim mengangguk penuh antisipasi akan gadis belia di hadapannya, dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya saat kemudian menyuruh gadis itu duduk kembali.

"Oh, maaf atas ketidak sopananku Direktur. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Nyonya Kim tersentak saat gadis itu fasih dalam hangul, meski Nyonya Kim meyakini gadis ini bukan berasal dari sini saat nyatanya masih ada aksen asing yang membuatnya terkesan terdengar unik. Tapi setidaknya Nyonya Kim pikir dia hanya gadis yang penuh sopan santun.

"Nama saya Xi Luhan, Nyonya." Katanya sambil merunduk sopan padanya.

Apa? Gadis ini? Diakah Putri Sulung Keluarga Xi?

"Oh, Nona Xi?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Dia mendekati gadis yang tersenyum cantik itu. "Maafkan aku yang tidak menyambutmu dengan baik. Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya kau akan datang berkunjung." Nyonya Kim mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk dengan senyum hangat yang terkembang.

"Ada apa gerangan Nona Xi untuk jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

Luhan tersenyum dengan cara yang unik antara penuh percaya diri juga harga diri, Nyonya Kim pikir dia amat mirip dengan dirinya ketika muda. "Saya kemari untuk mulai membicarakan kontrak kerja sama di Perusahaan kita."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan mulai memanggil sekertarisnya untuk mengantar minuman kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"Aku suka sekali dengan sifatmu, tidak suka basa-basi dan langsung pada intinya."

"Ini memang sudah sifatku, Nyonya."

Nyonya Kim terkekeh sebentar, menyadari kemiripan mereka semasa dia muda. "Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku ketika aku muda, Nona Xi."

"Benarkah Nyonya?" Luhan juga terkekeh dengan pelan dan cara yang sopan dia menutup mulutnya dengan satu punggung tangannya. "Aku sangat tersanjung dengan pujianmu."

Tepat beberapa saat setelahnya pintu di ketuk dan saat itulah sekertaris Nyonya Kim masuk setelah di beri izin dan menyajikan dua cangkir teh Chamomile yang beraroma menenangkan.

Tepat saat sekertarinya keluar Nyonya Kim berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Nah, Nona Xi. Ku pikir lebih baik kita bicara dengan sedikit rileks. Dan santai, tidak perlu buru-buru." katanya sembari mengangkat cangkir di tangannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengengguk sepaham.

"Terimakasih Nyonya, aku benar-benar tersanjung untuk sikap anda padaku."

"Tidak apa, bukankah tamu jauh harus di sambut dengan baik?"

Nyonya Kim pikir ini langkah bagus dan Tuhan mungkin sedang berpihak padanya. Tanpa dia berusaha terlalu jauh, solusi permasalahan dan pemecahannya telah berdatangan padanya. Setidaknya itulah yang Beliau pikir tentang Luhan.

Gadis China yang bersedia datang jauh-jauh padanya untuk setidaknya menyuntik dana pada perusahaan yang diambang kekacauan ini.

"Omong-omong, Nona Xi. Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah datang sejauh ini untuk menemuiku bahkan tanpa perantara. Aku sungguh tersanjung."

"Tidak apa Nyonya, ini juga sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk berjumpa langsung dengan anda, wanita tangguh pemilik saham terbesar di HHI."

Nyonya Kim tak pernah habis pikir pada kelembutan Luhan. Mereka akan cocok pikirnya, dan tidak hanya akan menjadi Partner pekerjaan. Mungkin dia akan sangat beruntung jika memiliki menantu seperti Luhan.

Luhan membalas senyum Nyonya Kim, dan Luhan tahu ini hanyalah selangkah menuju tangga selanjutnya. Ini hanyalah sekedar—

—batu loncatan,

Diam-diam Luhan ternyum miring terhadap rencana terselubungnya yang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Nyonya Kim.

Picik.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

**A/n : **

So, what do you think guys—

—lanjut?

Or delete?

Agak panjang karena ucapan maaf pada reader yang telah menunggu lama. Dan amat teramat sungguh sungguh terimakasih untuk yang udah riview kemaren.


End file.
